


The Light Of Life

by Magician_Queen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magician_Queen/pseuds/Magician_Queen
Relationships: Carl Grimes/OC, Nancy Wheeler/Jonathan Byers, Rick Grimes/Michonne, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler(Briefly)





	The Light Of Life

Carl shoots up, his fast breathing fogging up the oxygen mask that was strapped to his head. He quickly rips off the mask and looks around, he blinks a couple of times as he processes how well he could see the room. He brings his hands up to his face shakily and gasps out of shock once he realizes he has both eyes. He lets out a small sob just as people in lab coats entered the room. This causes the tears to stop and Carl to jump up from the bed suddenly very alert.  
"Who the hell are you? Where am I?"

"Carl if you calm down we can explain everything" Looking over their shoulders Carl is able to spot a face he never thought he would see again. Lori smiles tearfully at her son as he continues to stare in disbelief. One of the scientists takes a small step forward causing Carl's eyes to snap back to them and harden.

"My name is Dr. Daniel Ortiz. I'm the lead scientist behind this experiment." 

"Experiment?" The doctor nods as Lori finally gets her son to sit back down on the best so the other doctors could check his vitals.

"Yes, you see me and my co-workers had an idea. How would humans react to being thrust into an apocalyptic setting? We decided to find out, we got volunteers, your family included. We put them into a coma-like state that could implant scenarios that we wanted to start with. We decided on the undead rising and attacking. Everything that happened, all your decisions and feelings that was all you. You had complete control we just started you off. When you die you wake up," By now the vital checking had been complete and now two of the Grimes family were walking the halls with Daniel. "Then we set you off back to a normal life. Now when everyone wakes up you all will go to the same small town. Hawkins, Indiana perfect place to settle back into society. Now I'll let you take a shower and get changed." With that Daniel leaves the mother and son. Carl turns to his mother who immediately pulls him into a hug. He hesitantly reciprocates the affection as he looks down all the other rooms. He pulls away and starts walking past them looking through the windows. As he walks he spots them his father, Michonne, Judith, Daryl. He speeds up a tiny bit as he looks at the rest of his found family and finally he spots her. 

Tempest, laying in a bed and oxygen mask strapped to her face. He stops and stares at her, only drawing his attention away when footsteps approach him and the room. The young man doesn't look like a scientist and Carl never saw him in that world. The man's hands are stuffed in his pockets and his face is downcast. When he finally looks up his face morphs to shock when he spots Carl standing there. He clears his throat awkwardly when he finally comes to a stop next to Carl.

"Hi," The word is choked out, almost as if he was crying but nothing else indicated so. "I'm Steve, Tempest's brother. You must be one of the other volunteers." Carl scoffs letting Steve know he had no idea what was happening when his parents brought him here. Noticing the tense atmosphere Steve grabs the key-card from his back pocket and swipes it in the reader. The door opens and Steve motions for Carl to step inside as Lori approaches. Lori watches as the bother young-men step closer to the girl. 

"Tempest and I were best friends in there. She joined the group while we're were held up in the prison. When it got overrun and we got separated I thought she was dead and then we found her in terminus. I'm not surprised she survived this long. She's doing a lot better than me."

"Carl sweetie," Said boy's head snaps to his mother as she stares at him sadly. "How did you die?" At his mother's question, Carl lets out a bitter laugh.

"After all the shit I survived. Getting shot in the side, multiple homes overrun, the governor, cannibals, getting shot in the face Negan and his men and how do I die? Tripped over a tree branch didn't see the damn walker on the ground got bit. She wasn't even there," He looks at Tempest once more. "I couldn't say goodbye to her. She would've tried to stay and I couldn't let her see that. Mom, you told me that I was going to beat that world. I didn't but I know Judith will." With those final words, Carl left the room trying to control the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. A doctor stops him for a moment to give him clothing and to point him to a bathroom. It takes him an hour to finally leave, most of the time was savoring the hot water and the rest was staring in the mirror. He had gotten so used to having one eye, having two now was weirding him out.

He was walking through the halls again this time stopping in front of his father. He looks across the hall spotting Michonne. Next to is dad was Judith and his old room was next to Michonne and three doors down from his room was Tempest. He lets his head hit the door to his father's room as he lets out a quiet sob. Maybe if he was just a little more cautious he would still be there helping his family through that damned world. Judith wouldn't have to grow up without her brother and Tempest wouldn't be devasted. Carl slides down the wall as he continues to let the tears flow freely. He feels someone sits next to him and he knows it's Steve.

"I'm sorry," Steve looks at the long-haired boy confused. "I'm not there to help her anymore and I'm sorry. I should've been more careful."

"They already told her about you." Carl glances at him through the corner of his eye. "They have um these screens that inform them of the patient's emotions. She was devastated. Earlier you said you couldn't let her see that. What did you mean?" More tears flow from Carl's eyes, it felt nice to cry after everything had happened.

"To kill a walker, one of the undead, you have to shoot them in the head. Destroy the brain, I shot myself before I turned so my father or Michonne didn't have to. I didn't want her there for that. It would've destroyed her more than just simply getting the news. I'm sorry that I hurt her the way I did." The two just sit in silence in the hallway unaware of all the things that would happen in just 2 months.


End file.
